What Happened That Time on the Mountain
by LA07C
Summary: This was in The Slippery Slope, but the author doesn't tell us what happens when Quigley and Violet are climbing the frozen waterfall. I'm NOT continuing this, and I know this isn't how Snicket would've written it, but it's how I imagined it. Much love.


**I know it's not how Lemony Snicket would write it, but that was how I imagined it. I'm not continuing this story--I have three others in case you want to check them out, but this one was just on its own. Much love.**

A Series of Unfortunate Events

What Happened That Time on the Mountain

The Slippery Slope

Violet stopped climbing, removing her fork that served as an ice tester, and sat on a steady ledge on the frozen waterfall. Her companion, Quigley, did the same, grinning at her.

"You're an amazing inventor, Violet Baudelaire." Quigley sounded awestruck, looking at his feet. "I mean, I'd heard of your skills but, forgive me, I had my doubts. But—wow. I guess I was wrong."

Violet blushed. "Thanks. You have some amazing skills yourself. I'm pretty sure I could never piece together the mysteries of my past without the help of my brother and sister. But you did it all on your own."

Quigley shrugged, surveying the surroundings. The library's ruins, from the wretched fire the villainous Count Olaf and his henchmen had started, were like a large black hole that threatened to engulf them.

"It's curious—I wonder if Count Olaf or his... 'workers', I suppose you'd call them, ever realize how evil their deeds are. But in a way, the fires all connected us. My parents, yours, and many other innocent people all came together to fight the fires. They tried to fight, and some won. Others perished. Like our parents." Quigley frowned.

"They were very brave." Violet said, trying to comfort her friend. "It's quite sad to think that, after all they did, people are still burning places down. The last safe may be in jeopardy as we speak."

"Do you think it was destiny? You and Klaus and Sunny finding me, I mean." Quigley looked at Violet's eyes, searching her eyes for an answer. His face was drawn with the sudden intensity to hear her response.

Violet felt an electric jolt run through her as their eyes locked.

"No," She said thoughtfully. "I think we made it happen. Well no, that's not really what I mean. It wasn't a coincidence, I don't think, but it wasn't _supposed_to happen."

Quigley nodded, his eyes distant. Violet figured he must have been trying to absorb her confusing reply.

"Want a carrot?" He said unexpectedly, changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you." Violet said.

Quigley handed her a bright orange one, his hand stopping when it touched hers. He looked at her as if he'd just realized she was there.

"What?" Violet asked. Was there something on her face? She touched her cheek, and then looked at her hand to see if dirt had smeared on her features.

Quigley laughed, shaking his head. He looked at Violet, studying her face. Her brown hair was tied in a ribbon, blowing lightly in the wind. All Quigley could think of was...beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like they were glued, forcing him to realize her true beauty. She was remarkable—talented, beautiful, with a sparkling personality.

And then Violet kissed him.

The kiss wasn't long, nor were there fireworks erupting from the sky as the movies suggest. However, at that precise moment, everything felt perfect. Quigley's lips were soft, gentle. For a brief moment, Violet forgot her tragedies and horror and evilness they would surely face not only soon, but later on, too. It was only she and Quigley.

And then, too soon, she pulled away, laughing quietly to herself. Her laugh was musical, enchanting. Quigley's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"No, no, sorry, it's not you." Violet instantly said, hoping she hadn't waited too long. She hadn't laughed at _him, _just at the sheer thought of the perfection they had shared.

"It's just, I never thought they were right. All the stories of how it feels to be caught in the perfect moment, and such—I never imagined it real." She felt she owed him some explanation for her rude behavior, even if it was unintended.

"Oh," Quigley said awkwardly, letting it drop. Violet looked away, embarrassed.

"We should, ah, start climbing again." Violet announced after a few silent minutes. Sunny was now her main priority, and she hoped her invention would be able to carry them all the way to the top of the mountain, where her sister was in the clutches of the evil count.

"Yes, we must rescue Sunny. Using your brilliance, of course." Quigley took her hand.

"One for the road." He kissed her again, savoring the feeling. They started climbing again, each wearing secret smiles on their faces.

"Oh, and Violet?"

"Yes?"

"You're my girlfriend, right?"

Violet couldn't believe he had said it straight out like that, grinning in spite of herself.

"Yes, I think so."

"But I don't think we should make it obvious—Count Olaf and or his...henchmen might find out. He might hurt you or use you and I could never, ever—"

"It'll be our secret." Violet laughed.

They continued the climb, Violet prepared to face Count Olaf. She was ready. And besides, she had Quigley.


End file.
